Oscar Reynolds
Oscar Reynolds is an English musician who is currently working as the guitarist and vocalist of heavy metal band Karkaroff, rhythm guitarist of crust punk band Tip Top Tet having previously worked as the rhythm guitarist and former-bassist of English punk rock band Unholy Messiah, lead vocalist and guitarist of rock band Would You Kindly?, bassist of pop punk band Yellow Teeth and bassist of metalcore band Project Omega. He is also the brother of Harry Reynolds, the vocalist and guitarist of English mathcore band Classically Handsome Brutes. As well as the cousin of Team 10 and Beautiful Ruins vocalist Lily Eve Nelson. Biography 2002-2014: Early life Oscar Reynolds was born on April 29, 2002 in Leeds, West Yorkshire, England to father Jez Reynolds and mother Daphne Bradbury-Reynolds, with three older siblings Harry Reynolds, Louis Reynolds and Bella Reynolds, respectively. Reynolds began acting at a young age, performing in many stage plays, most notably including his portray as "Barry" in the West Yorkshire Playhouse's 2017 production "Zoetrope". Reynolds also began playing guitar in 2012, having already learnt drums earlier in his life, thanks to bands ranging from Gorillaz to The White Stripes to Rage Against the Machine to Sex Bob-Omb. 2015-2016: Unholy Messiah & Would You Kindly? In October 2015, Reynolds joined punk rock band Unholy Messiah as bassist and vocalist just after the departure of the bands previous bass player Zack Reeves. However, not soon after after, he changed roles, taking on additional rhythm guitar duties rather than his bass duties, before the band's eventual split in January 2016. Then in September 2016, Reynolds formed rock band Mukmakmeds ''(in reference to the lead-character of ''The Schlumps, Mohammed (PBUH), with whom they were associates), however the band's name would later be changed to Would You Kindly?, because it "Sounds indie", along with drummer James Thompson and keyboard player Reece Pinches, in which they took influence from nu metal band Slipknot and indie pop band Bastille. Despite Pinches' role as keyboard player, Thompson and Reynolds made many attempts for Pinches to take on bass duties during the band's life time. Furthermore, Pinches attempted to take on vocal duties on multiple occasions, however was unsuccessful. In October 2016, the band announced that they had changed their name to Shrapnel, however faded out not too long after. 2017-Present: Yellow Teeth, Tip Top Tet and A Cynic's Conscience In February 2017, Reynolds (along with Callum Wattie) joined pop punk band Yellow Teeth, with Reynolds taking on bass duties and Wattie took on lead guitar, and founding member James Thompson plays drums and Louis Maurice doing rhythm guitar and lead vocals. After Yellow Teeth's disbandment, Reynolds begun working with his former-band-mate from Unholy Messiah, Ethan Smith. Reynolds and Smith had discussed the formation of a Krusty the Clown-based crust punk band for almost a year by the time Tip Top Tet was formed in June 2017, along with bassist Blake Hepworth. The trio also split off into a less-parody centric direction with A Cynic's Conscience, in which they hired Kirsty Mckean on keyboard in August. and Gariano of The Regrettes in 2017.]]In October, Reynolds replaced Reece Pinches as the bassist of metalcore band Project Omega, along with his ex-Unholy Messiah band mates Smith and Maurice, however the band disbanded towards the tail end of the year. Additionally, in December 2017, A Cynic's Conscience changed their name to Karkaroff. Discrography With Unholy Messiah * Unholy Messiah (2015) Performances * Guys and Dolls (2017) * Zoetrope (2017) Instruments & vocal style Reynolds notably uses a blue Yamaha Pacifica 012 as his primary electric guitar, along with a red Tanglewood TE4 Alpha as a bass guitar, along with possessing a tenor vocal type.Category:Musicians Category:Guitarists Category:Bassists Category:Vocalists Category:Unholy Messiah